Running Away Again?
by AngelAndie
Summary: Something happens to Raimundo and he has to go, what happened? Will Kimiko and the rest fallow even against Master Fung's orders? Can they bring him back? Kimiko x Raimundo (Raikim)? I'm not sure if that's the right ship name, but the summery kinda sucks. Enjoy! Its not a one-shot, I planed on making it one but I couldn't fit it into one chapter. So ignore the A/N in chapter one
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**___I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Chronicles, even though I wish I owned Raimundo. But please enjoy the story!

Review also, this may or may not be a one shot. I haven't decided yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_*Raimundo's POV*_**

I woke up to my worse night mare, a phone call from home. I've been sitting in bed now for an hour, thinking about what to do. Not like I have much of a choice really, it must be done.

Its around eight now, morning light shown though my window. Time to face the facts, its time to go.

I get to my feet and begin to pack my few possessions into my small backpack, and now its time to face the hardest part of the day. I make my way to the dinning room.

Everyone's serving themselves as Clay placed steaming bowls of breakfast items on the table. Kimiko was the first to notice me, my chest twisted in pain as she looked up making eye contact. And soon the rest are looking at me as well, eyeing me with questioning looks making me feel almost guilty and I just want to get away but I'm frozen. I feel rooted to the spot.

I want to run away, to be free from the soon to come pain.

"Rai, aren't you going to eat?" She asks me softly with confusion, and I look to my spot that set empty. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"Are you okay partner?" Clay snaps me out of the thoughts that threaten to make me sick.

"I'm fine, where is Master Fung?" I asked, not meting anyone's eyes.

"What is it Raimundo?" I turn to see Master Fung in the door frame, watching me with a emotionless face but eyes filled to concern.

"Master Fung, I- can we talk in privet?" I look down as I heard the someone behind me whisper something, it sounded like Omi but right now I don't care.

"Of course," he leads me to the meditation room and we sit cross-legged on opposite sides of a lit insent bowl. "Now, what is it you wished to speak about?"

The words get caught in my throat, but I force them out. I sound scratchy and broken as I tell him about the call, and how I have to go now. How something is going to happen, and I need to handle it on my own. He understands, he stands up and I go to fallow his lead but my legs are like jello underneath me. I stand but almost fall, catching my balance using a nearby table.

Master Fung gives me a pitiful look, and I do my best to shrug it off. Its time to face the others, time to have one last meal before I leave. Leave, maybe for good.

I walk back to the dinning room, and sit down. Everyone was eating now, and I do my best to pull on a face smile. I can feel Kim's eyes on me, almost ripping me into pieces as she tries to understand why I'm acting so odd.

"Rai?" Her voice calls me, but it sounds so far away off out in some distant place I can't reach.

All I can do is turn to her and quirk an eye brow, my throat seems to catch my food that I force to go down.

"Are you okay? Your not acting right..." Her eyes trace mine and I force myself to look away, finding myself looking at Clay who's also tracing me. My face, my eyes, my mind. Its all to much.

"Yea, I'm fine." My voice was dry and I feels sick, trying to keep the food I forced into my stomach from coming back up.

I had to get away, now. Its time I go anyways, I can't stay here much longer. I stand up and grab my backpack, pulling up my shoulder.

"I'm sorry guys," I whisper out as I walked out the door.

As I'm walking I hear Master Fung stop Kimiko and the rest from coming after me, keeping them from stopping me.

Then it hits me, I run as fast as possible. I just want to get away, just like when I was a kid. Always running, always hiding, but now this isn't think kind of thing I can hide from. Its time I face it, and its going to be the hardest thing I've ever done.

My head spins and I stumble every few steps, but I force myself to keep going. To keep running, the meeting spot isn't much farther. I'll make it in an half an hour if I walk, but I don't want to walk. I run. I can't bring myself to look back, or to stop.

My lungs scream for more air then I can breathe, breakfast still threatens to come up. But I refuse, I just keep looking ahead.

By now Master Fung has probably forbidden them from coming after me, they are probably hating me for leaving without a proper good bye. Or a proper explanation.

But I keep running.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(A/N: **Let me know what you think, I know its not turning out as great as I planed it in my head but maybe it wont be a one-shot. Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!**)**


	2. Deal

_***Kimiko's POV***_

"What do you mean Rai left?!" I was upset now after Master Fung told us not to go after our team mate, of course my first thought is he must be going evil again.

"Rai has personal problems to take care of, pain must heal before one's mind can be cleared as well." Master Fung still sat cross-legged with closed eyes.

"Master Fung is right," Dojo slithered in, "Raimundo's mind has to be clear enough to fight or he will lose battles."

"He must be doing the heating down!" Omi called out, and both Dojo and Master Fung gave him odd looks.

"I think he means cooling off," I corrected Omi's slang like we always do.

"That too!" Omi said rather loudly, index finger in the air.

"And we all know he has the same temper as a wet raddled-snake who's been shoved in a boot and tossed in the river." Omi's bad slang and Clay's Texan weird sayings made me inwardly ground, I miss Rai already.

We don't argue with Master Fung and all just go back to our normal chores, today was Rai and my day to scrub the kitchen floors. It seemed lonely without him to pick on me, to make the comments that always make me laugh.

I understood that Rai does have a temper, and he will be going through some kind of emotional pain. But what I don't understand is why Master Fung wont let us to help him, we are his friends after all.

After an hour of cleaning our chores are done, it took us longer because clearly we are one hand short. I never realized how with Rai's help we finished faster, but now we all sat in the yard. I keep expecting Rai to come walking back through the gates, but my heart becomes heavy after realizing that his not. Is he?

"Hey g-guys! Wow my tail scales are so itchy! A new Shen Gong Wu must have revealed itself." Dojo called from the study room, and we all jump up to go see what it was.

Dojo pulls out the scroll and the dragon spins into a moving picture.

"The Shroud of Shadows, has revealed itself! It Allows the user to hide in plain sight, lets go."

We all head outside and Dojo enlarges, and takes off as soon as we all climb on. It feels almost normal, just no comments about beating Jake Spicer or how he wants to try it first. I hold back a sigh, we have to get him back.

We land in a swamp pretty far away from the temple, its nasty and horrible.

"Clay you can take the North side, I can take the South, Kimiko can take the East, and Rai you take the... Oh..." Omi's voice drops and so does his eyes, sadness fills his eyes and its almost enough to bring me to tears.

"Come on little partner," Clay puts a large hand over Omi's small shoulder, "we'll meet back here and check the West together."

Omi says nothing but nods his head in agreement, so with this we all split up. Dojo, who normally would be with Rai, comes with me.

I hear Omi shouting and a fight must have started, and I race towered the sounds.

Omi is fighting two Jack-bots, I run up and stop next to Clay who's already taken down three.

"Hey, isn't there suppose to be four of you?" He asked looking in all directions making sure hes not going to get attacked or tricked from the back.

"Not today you no-good varmint," say Clay trying to sound normal but you can tell hes sad.

"So he quite again?" Woya asked while laughing, "he was never meant to fit in there."

"Enough of the big talk! Let us begin!" Omi, again, with the bad slang that would normally make Rai faceplam.

"Its 'small talk' Omi," Clay corrects.

Katnappé, Jake, and Tubbimura all reached for the Shroud of Shadows grabbing it at the same time Omi, Clay, and I did. The normal showdown rules.

"I challenge you to a six-way Xiaolin Showdown! My Monkey Staff for your Third Arm Sash!" Jake shouted.

"Name your game Spicer!" I shout back.

"Soccer match!"

"Your on!" I shout trying to sound confident, even though everyone knows soccer is more of Rai's thing. We all suck compered to him.

The next thing we knew we were lifted high up to the clouds, on a huge soccer field. A score bored the the right side and Dojo sat on the left, a soccer ball appeared int the middle and we all gathered around it waiting for the signal to go off.

"Something none of us are really good at, only Rai was the master..." Clay says only loud enough for us to hear.

I don't reply, it hurts to much to think about so I just try to focus on the match.

The match starts, Jack and Omi are first to run for the soccer ball while both Clay and Tubbimura take their places at the goal nets.

In the end we lost, five to zero, and Jake got away but not without first making some rude comments about how we suck without Rai and with Woya laughing that annoying witch laugh she does.

I let a sigh out as I look, "Dojo... Do you miss him?"

Dojo lets a small whimper out, "yes... How can't I? Rai, and all of you guys, are like family. I did't think he would leave again, but Master Fung said he had to go home. So hes not going back to the dark side like before." I feel Dojo shiver at the though of evil Rai, who actually proved a challenge last time.

"Why wont Master Fung let us go? Its not fair, if Rai is sad or angry we could help him. He shouldn't have to face this alone, whatever it is?" I ask.

"I agree," Dojo said in reply as an idea hit me. Maybe I could trick Dojo into helping us.

"So you'll help then?"

"Help?"

"Good! Thanks Dojo!"

"Oh, wait what?"

"Tonight we go to Brazil," I smiled as I hear Dojo give a sigh of defeat.

"Okay, even though this is completely against Master Fung's orders. I miss Raimundo!" Dojo said still a little unsure.

"Our little buddy needs support," Clay is clearly in and that only leaves Omi.

"Omi?" I ask, crossing my fingers in hope he will help.

"Well, I do miss your friend."

"Rai could really need us," I said looking at a rock on the ground.

"Its not the same with out him, like having a..."

I toned the rest of that sentience out, annoying Texan saying.

"Yes then, I wish to bring home our friend."

I smiled, "tonight okay everyone? Dojo meet us in the yard."

"Deal," everyone said and we climbed up on Dojo's back.

Now to make our way back to the temple, its going to be a long wait till tonight.


	3. I'm Home

_***Raimundo's POV***_

"I'm home!" I yelling bursting through the gates of our small ranch house yard, I've been running since I got off the train. The train station was a ways from our house but it didn't matter, all that did matter was I made it.

"Hush child, your mother is resting!" An old woman's voice from the screen door whispered in a harsh but soft tone.

"Grandma? Is she..." I couldn't finish my question, my voice stuck in my throat.

"She should be fine, but she's weak. The sickness has almost done her in this time," she stepped out of the tan, two story house. Now I could see the pity and sadness in her eyes, her small, feeble body wobbled with every step she took but she never fell.

"Where are the others?" I asked looking out over at an old barn maybe fifty or sixty feet away.

"Well, lets see..." She said closing her eyes thinking. "I believe Jamie and Cassie are in the barn or picking berries down at Mr. Whickle's, Haylin is with your mother, James and Fernando are out playing soccer with your cousins. It gets them out from under our feet for a bit, why don't you run and join them?"

"Can I see mom first?"

"No, she is sleeping. Tomorrow," she turned and went inside leaving me on the porch steps.

I sighed, maybe I should go see my brothers. But I think I'll drop in and shock Cassie and Jamie first, so I made my way to the barn.

"Cass get it!" Shouts a young girl's voice.

"AYE, MOVE YOUR LEGS!" Shouts another voice, younger the the other.

_Crash!_

_Bang!_

"Oh. My. GOD!" Comes the older one's voice.

"Help would be nice," came a very muffled voice.

My eyes got wide as I walked in, feathers falling _everywhere_, and Cassie's small body laying over something almost as big as her. Jamie, a girl with brown pig tail brads, had her back to me and neither of them saw or heard me walk in.

"What are you two doing in here?" I ask scaring both of them, Cassie screamed and Jamie whipped around gasping for a breath she couldn't catch.

"R-RAI! Oh my god I thought you were Uncle Vernon!" She finally cracks out, still wide eyed.

"Well your safe from him, for now. So spill it, what are you two doing?" I eyed them trying to see behind Jamie, who's only a little shorter then me now, behind her is where Cassie lay over the top of something.

"N-nothing, Shouldn't you go play soccer with the others?" I cocked a shy smile, trying to look innocent and I have to bit back a smile.

"I will in a little," I paused a minute before using my wind power to lift Jamie up into the air causing her to scream a little. I laugh as she lands in my arms, and I get a clear look at what Cass has pinned to the floor.

"You guys let one of Uncle Vernon's turkeys out?" I try hard to bit back a laugh but fail, I almost fall the the ground laughing with Jamie in my arms.

"Don't tell him please Rai!" Cassie's muffled pleads come from the spot she lay pinning the turkey down.

I sighed still smiling, "I wont. But come on lets get him locked back up," I put Jamie down and she runs over to the turkey pen to open the gate.

I walk over and grab the bird by both wings and Cassie lets him go, sitting up and panting heavily after fighting with it for so long. I carry it with ease and toss it back into the pen as Jamie shuts the gate behind it.

Both Jaime and Cassie are my younger sisters, they always some how get into trouble. Jamie is ten now, but Cassie is only seven, Haylin is the older of my siblings and she is eighteen now.

After helping Jamie and Cassie baskets Aunt Penny calls and they leave, so now I head to the open field to play soccer with my three older brothers and my four cousins.

"Hey look, Raimundo is home!" I hear one of my cousins shout as they stop playing and watch me walk over.

"Ray my man," I see Fernando out reach a hand and I grab it in a bro kind of way before he yanks me into a hug slamming his hands down patting my back.

"Up for a game?" James asks as Fernando lets me go.

"Sure!" After being away from home for so long I've missed playing soccer with them.

So its me and my three brothers against my four cousins, just like every time they come over and play with us since they live just down the road a ways.

_**~Time skip~**_

It was getting dark now, but we were still playing soccer. Playing soccer under the sunset was normal for us, we would always play until mom would call us in for dinner. Only it was Aunt Penny calling us this time.

Our house is normally noisy but this time its so quite you could hear a beet bug humming outside, it was weird but it isn't the first time our house has been like this. The first time was when I was seven, the birth of Jamie caused my mom to get a rare sickness that comes back every once in a while. But each time it comes back it leaves you weaker then the time before, until your so weak you can no longer fight it. Most cases die the first few times it comes around, but my mom has been through many come rounds and still managed to get back up.

My father left after he found out she was pregnant with Cassie, he was hardly around anyways, but hes leave made things eve worse.

Seven kids, small ranch home, no job, deadly sick. Thank god her brother, our Uncle Vernon, lived down the road with Aunt Penny and of course us kids pitched in like always. We had been helping mom since we could, because our father was always out getting drunk at a bar down in town. We would take care of the cattle and pigs, help Jamie and Cassie with the garden and orchard, help clean house and do chores, and helped out mom what ever else she needed.

No it wasn't an easy life, but it wasn't a horrible one either. I was actually happy after our father left, he was abusive when he got drunk and he drank all the time. Me and James one day fallowed him to town and found out he had been cheating on my mom with some young blonde girl, that's when I truly started hating him.

Things started to look up when I found out I was the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, I was taken to go training. Even though I didn't want to leave my mom, knowing how sick she really was, but she convinced me by telling me how much it would mean to her.

The silence was killing me now, other then the small box TV playing some show in black and white the room was complete silence. We've finished dinner and everyone is kind of just sitting around, Aunt Penny and Jamie wash dishes, and Haylin finally slipped up the stars, everyone else cramped onto the couch to watch TV. I took the chance to slip outside and notice a white dog, Beaker, jumped up ready to follow my lead.

The thing I've missed most, the free and open feeling.

I quickly walk down the steps of the porch and run toward the open field that we play soccer in, to the small bunch of trees that cover part of our property. Beaker running beside me, he already knows where I'm going since he use to always follow me before I left.

We make it to the middle of the trees and stand at the base of the largest tree, Beaker sits at the bottom while I climb up to the very top. I sat looking out, I could see the house from here but even during the day they couldn't see me up here, I could also see all the way to town. This was my favorite place to come when I was upset or man, I could cry without being seen or could take a nap without being bugged. Beaker would always come with me, hes pretty much my dog since I saved him as a puppy from some dude beating on him.

After a few hours I slipped down and slowly we made our way back to the house, I heard a loud crash from the other side of the trees in the field out away from ours and I found myself along with Beaker running toward the sound.

I stood behind a tree holding Beaker's caller to hide encase it was trouble, which didn't seem likely but just in case, but I saw something large vanish almost as if it shrank and three figures.

"Ouch, hey what happened?" A girl's voice asked, a voice I knew to well, the voice of the one girl I had a huge crush on. Kimiko.

"Yea partner, what happened?" Some Texan voice came after, Clay.

"I may have fallen asleep," A small voice answered back.

"What a landing," Clay's voice said while picking up his hat.

"You ripped the words from the inside of my mouth," Omi said while rubbing his backside.

"You mean: took the words right out of my mouth?" I asked stepping out from behind the tree.

"Rai!" Kim ran over and hugged me, as the rest gathered around.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came looking for you, we've been all over Brazil!" She replied.

"It looks the the luck has moved to the side of us!" Omi said pointing a finger to the air.

We all paused trying to figure out what Omi said, I've tried teaching him slang... It just doesn't work.

"I think he means: _our luck has turned_..." Dojo said rubbing his chin.

"Ohh," we all said together as it made since.

"Rai where are we?" Kimiko asked snapping everyone back to the main reason.

"Well, its not much but its my home." I reply and they all look around.

"So you live in the trees? I always knew you were half monkey!" Clay laughed a little causing the rest of us to smile.

"No look, follow me." I went to take a step back but tripped over Beaker and landed on my back.

"Rai are you... Oh I'm gosh its so CUTE!" Kim squeaked when Beaker came over and tried to nudge me with his noise.

"Back up Beaker!" I said pushing him away and Clay reaches out a hand to help me up, "oh ya guys this is my dog Beaker." I told them pointing at the white dog who I had tripped over, his tail wagged as Kimiko pet him.

"I didn't know you had a dog," Kim's voice was soft as she scratched behind his ear.

"Yea, now come on. I can't take you up close but you can see it." I said as I walked into the trees, Beaker ditched Kimiko to follow me and I watched her frown and stand up.

I stopped at the edge of the field and pointed at the house, "that's my home. This is the soccer field, that over there is the barn, behind it is the garden and and that road goes to town." I pointed everything out.

"Its not what I pictured you living in, but its cute." Kim told me, petting Beaker again.

I only smile as best I could, but I know its probably a failing attempt.

"Are you okay little buddy? Why did you leave in the first place?" Clay asks, and I already feel the eyes of everyone else burning in my back.

"Its not easy guys, but its my mom." I start, doing my best to keep in the tears. "She's dying."

"Oh Rai," I feel Kimiko's arms wrap around my waist and her cheek lay between my shoulder blades. Her warmth makes me realize how cold it is out here. "Rai your shivering!"

Our eyes lock and I realize how she looks at me with pity and sorrow, it makes me feel bad. Everyone looks at me with pity and I'm tired of it. But Kim isn't everyone, I've always had a crush on her since I the day I met her.

"It is getting cold out here, you guys should be getting back to the temple. Master Fung told me you guys weren't going to follow, so you'll be in big trouble if he finds out."

"That's for sure," Clay agrees.

"What about you?" Omi asks, he whips away tears he thinks I didn't see. But I don't say anything, I know what its like trying to hide tears from others.

"I'll tell you what, tomorrow after you guys do chores come back over and you can meet everyone. Just tell Master Fung you want to go the the beach or something."

"That's actually the best idea I've ever heard you come up with!" Kimiko tells me giggling.

"Yea, yea whatever. Come on guys," Dojo enlarged and they all climbed up.

I almost go to climb up too before I realize I'm not going, an old habit hard to brake I guess.

Kimiko gives me a hug and reaches up and kisses my cheek, "see you tomorrow?"

"Count on it," I see her blush as I let go and she climbs up on Dojo. I want so bad to go, but I can't.

Tomorrow I'll see her again.

That's what I keep telling myself as I watch them fly off, me and Beaker make our way back to the house. Once we get inside we sneak by and slip into my small room, the room I haven't been in in so long.

My small bed pushed along side the wall under a small window, a dresser full of my old cloths next to it was a small lamp on top, a small box fan in my window because my room gets hot during summer so I cool it off at night, a stack of old sports books piled on my dresser along with a few framed pictures and and old radio I use to use to listen to soccer games or music, sport pictures tapped all around on the walls and ceiling, and my old soccer ball sat on my bed along with my back pack Aunt Penny must have tossed in here.

On the floor I picked up the letter I got from Master Fung, the one explaining how I was destined to be the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind. I left it on the floor after packing, I was happy but sad at the same time. I picked it up and set in on the pile of sports books, and climbed into bed.

I lay down and pull the blankets up to my shoulders, Beaker jumped up and curled over my feet. How long its been since I've slept in a actual bed, Beaker has clearly missed me.

All I can think about is where Kimiko and the rest are, will they get caught? She kissed me. Will they make it tomorrow? How will my family react if they do show up tomorrow? Kimiko kissed me. What am I suppose to do? I can't stay here forever, I need to go back to the temple to complete my dragon training. But what if I lose her? Kimiko kissed me earlier. Wait, Kimiko... Kissed me...

Thats the one thought that clamed my mind enough to allow me to slip into sleep, my mine took me to dream on being back at the temple.


	4. Siblings

_***Kimiko POV***_

I stood there, in the middle of the open field they play soccer in, looking int Raimundo's eyes. The eyes I've loved since the day came to the temple, his deep green eyes.

"I'm sorry Kimmy," tears ran down my face as I never what was coming.

"No Rai..."

"I'm sorry, I'm never going back. Ever."

"Please, you have to."

"I don't want to, can't you see it? I love it here, its my home."

I jolted upward as tears socked my face, my eyes wide as I look round.

The open field was no longer, it was only my room. Just a dream.

Just a dream, that's what I keep telling myself. But it felt so real, my chest feels like someone stabbed it several times with a knife. His voice kept replaying in my voice, his words almost screaming in my mind: "I'm never going back. Ever!"

I know he didn't yell, I know he wasn't angry, but that's what I heard in his voice. Anger and force, screaming.

"Never... Ever... Never... Ever..."

I took a shower to calm my nerves, until a knocking at the door made me fall.

"Hey Missy? Just wanted to let you know breakfast grub is served in five minutes."

"T-thanks Clay," I called back grabbing my knee and elbow where I hit them.

"Are you alright? Did you drop something?"

"Just slipped a little, no problem I'm fine."

"Alrighty, if you say so Missy." I heard his say and his foot steps go down the hall.

I finished my shower and stood in my small room, I found myself looking at the picture of us all standing together Rai holding two finger above both Omi and my heads and Clay in the back roping rope in the air as he twirled it around and around. We all smiled, but one smile held my eye and I couldn't bring myself to look away. Of course it was the cocky and arrogant smile that always makes my temper flare, but it also makes my heart flare.

Its only been a day and I miss him like its been months, I found myself standing outside his closed door. Just standing there, as my hand slowly reached for the knob and pulled it open.

I noticed a white something just barely visible from under the blankets to his bed pad, and as I pulled it out I realized it was his favorite sweater. Before I realized it I had already pulled it over my head and was wearing it.

God it smells so much like him! I never realized how amazing he smells, even though that sounds so creepy...

"I'm sorry, I'm never coming back. Ever." I heard the words play again in the back of my head, not screaming this time but more like a whisper.

"Kimiko?" I heard Omi calling me and I pushed out of Rai's room and meet Omi in the hall.

"Yes Omi?" I asked.

"Time to fill our faces with the stuffing!"

"Um, I'm guessing you mean: stuff our faces?" I asked him in confusion.

"What? That makes no since."

I sighed and followed him to the dinning room, everyone gave me a funny look as I walked in wearing Rai's sweater but I ignored them and took a seat as we began to eat.

We all rushed through chores and met up, Dojo was already waiting for us.

"Ready?" I asked.

Dojo just shrugged, Omi had his finger in his chin in thought, and Clay seemed to be uncomfortable.

"We could get in some mightly big trouble," Clay said in a hushed voice.

We all paused for a moment.

"Its okay with me, if it means getting our friend back." Omi said with a sad look deep in his eyes.

"Then lets do this," Clay said while tipping his cowboy hat.

The rest of us just nodded and we saw Master Fung walk out of the temple, I shouted and called to him with a huge smile on my face.

"Master Fung! I had a great idea," I said while I ran up to him.

"Yes young munk?" He asked lifting his eye brow.

"Can Dojo take us to the beach?" I asked and Omi and Clay came running up also smiling.

"Well, I suppose it would be up to Dojo." Master Fung said looking around and Dojo came slithering out from somewhere acting as if he knew nothing.

"Dojo? Will you take us to the beach?" I asked as we all looked at him.

"Well, sure! Sounds relaxing, we can go now." I said enlarging and we all climbed up.

"We'll be back soon Master Fung," Omi called as we took off.

Finally, Rai.

~Time skip~

Dojo landed in the empty field on the other side of the trees, opposite side of the soccer field. After Dojo shrink back to pocket sized and climbed onto Clay's shoulders, we walked into the trees to the other side. We heard some shouts and we ducked behind some trees as we watched Rai play soccer with a bunch of guys.

"What James how can you call that a pass?" Rai laughed as he kicked a soccer ball to another person.

"I slipped Tracks!" The boy, I'm guessing James, shouted back in a joking way.

"Hey heads up Buzz head!" Another boy shouted at someone across the field but Rai jumped kicking the ball away from him.

"Not this time Matt!" Rai said as he kicked the ball into the goal.

"Nice shot Ray!" Called someone as he high-fives Rai.

"Oh come on Tracks! I had a good shot there!" Calls the guy he kicked the ball from.

Rai only laughed, "so whats the score now?"

"Four to three," the goalie to the opposite team huffed.

"Man, you guys need to step up your game!" Rai laughed, that cocky laugh I love so much.

"Oh ya Tracky? I'll show you stepping up!" Oh of the boys said as he tackled Rai to the ground ruffling his hair in a brotherly way.

Tracks? Tracky? Why do they call him that? I asked myself in my mind, it made no since to me.

"Hey! Get off Micky!" Rai called while being pinned to the ground smiling.

Rai pushed him off as another guy reached down a hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks Fernando," he said as he watched Micky get up.

"No problem, I have to go help Mr. Abell with work. I'll be back for dinner." I said as he ran off in the way of the dirt road Rai showed us yesterday.

"Yea, and you guys needed to go home to do something?" Rai asked looking at the one he called Matt.

"Yea, I was hoping we could do it later but maybe now would be a good time." He almost looked disappointed.

"Well we can't play with a team of four against a team of three." One of the other guys chinned in.

"Yea, so meet you guys later?" Rai asked.

"Sure," Matt said before the headed for the dirt road also.

Once they were out of sight I was about to step out and call Rai but a hand pulled me back, I almost screamed until I realized it was Clay.

"Hang on there little Missy, there's someone coming." His hushed voice rang in my ears but I looked away to see who was coming.

Two little girls came running over from the house, one with braided pig tails and another with blond hair pulled into a lose pony tail, and grabbed Rai by each hand almost pulling him over.

"Will you take us to Mr. Whickle?!" The older looking of the two asked.

"Please? Oh please? Oh Please? Please?!" The other one pushed.

"Sure? But go get some buckets first!" Said laughing at the girl's enthusiasm.

Both girls rocketed back toward the house and he was about to follow until I stepped out and called him, followed by Clay and Omi.

"Oh hey guys!" He called back as we walked over to him, and for some reason he starts blushing?

He looked amazing with a plain yellow and green shirt, jeans, and sneakers on. Running his fingers through his rebellious chocolate hair, his other hand holding his soccer ball to his hip.

"I see someone's making good use of my sweater?" He says as we walk up, and I know I turned cherry red. I forgot I was wearing it! I feel so stupid.

"I, um, I'm sorry." I say as I go to pull it off, but his hands stop me causing me to look up. Meeting his eyes, and I could feel a blush heat my face.

"No, its fine. You can wear it, it looks good on you." He blushes a little and smiles.

I could tell I look like a tomato, and all I can do is nod and look down.

Rai see's Dojo with Clay and quickly points to him, "hey look Dojo you gotta stay hidden around here okay. Until I can explain to my family, it could be dangers. For you."

Dojo nods and ducks under Clay's hat, watching from under and once in a while adding something to the conversations so we wouldn't forget about him.

"Raimundo, who were all the people?" Omi asked and Rai's eyes move from to to Omi.

"Playing soccer? My brothers and my cousins, you'll meet them later." Rai smiled.

Clay, Omi, and Raimundo were talking about something when I noticed the two little girls coming back with baskets. When they reached us, they both ducked behind Rai's legs as if we might try to bit them and Rai was the only one who could save them. It was kind of cute.

"Oh, you guys ready to go?" Rai asked them as he placed a hand on each of their heads.

_**(A/N:**__ By the way Jamie even though in the last chapter it said that Jamie was only a little shorter then Raimundo, shes actually a lot shorter. Like normal ten-year-old-height, which of course is much shorter then Raimundo-seventeen-year-old-height. My failure of logic, oups sorry.__**)**_

They nodded and smiled, but said nothing.

"Who are these yippers?" Asked Clay as he knelt down on one knee and took off his hat.

"These are my sisters. This is Jamie," he patted the brown haired, braided pig tails girl. "And this is Cassie," He patted the head of the Blonde girl with a pony tail.

Jamie steps out and eyes me, shes really cute actually. Short, freckles, light green eyes, blue dress, sneakers, and two bows at the end of her brads.

"Are you Rai's girl friend?" She asks, and I can feel my face turn red. Like tomato red, like I-ca't-breath-much-less-answer-red.

"I... I... No... Silly," My only answer and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew the truth. She knew I liked him, ugh little girls can be so cute but so I don't even know how to explain that.

"Aww, Rai needs a girl friend thought!" She whines and Rai cuts in.

"So about the berry picking, down the road we go!" He says pushing her in the direction for the road.

"Want to go pick berries with us?" Cassie looks at us with an adorably innocent look. She looked around the age of seven and was wearing a light blue shirt and jean shorts, her hair tied loosely in a blue band, she also had a missing tooth giving her the cutest look ever.

I smile and nod, Omi smiles a huge smile.

"That will be most fascinating!" Omi answers, and she gave us a smile.

"Sure, sounds fun." Clay answers and stands up putting his hat back on and she grabs his hand and pulls him causing me to giggle.

"RaiRai wAaaaIT up!" She calls running and pulling Clay behind her.

RaiRai? That is so adorable! I mentally screamed, his sisters are so cute!

Rai pauses and looks back, and she lets go of Clay to run into his arms and he pulls her onto his back. Her arms wrap around his neck and her legs around his waist, her basket bounces against his chest, and Jamie holds his right hand and his left hand is holding Cassie's left leg keeping her from falling.

Its a cute sight, I would have never thought of Rai to be good with kids. I never knew he had sisters, or brothers.

They weren't very far ahead of us so it didn't take much for us to catch up, we listened to the girls tell stories of what Rai has missed since her left.

Once we reach this small, light green house Rai puts Cassie down and her and Jamie run up to the door.

"Mr. Whickle?" Both girls call out together.

There's some shuffling inside and someone comes out.

"Hello girls, and ... Oh Raimundo deary is that you?!" An old lady came out to the porch.

"Hello Mrs. Whickle!" Rai calls from next to us.

"Well don't be such a stranger and come give me a hug," she calls with a huge smile on her face. "My oh my, you look so handsome. Your mothers eye's and smile, and not to mention spunk. Your father's hair and looks, yes no matter how much of a trouble maker your father was he did have quite the looks."

"Yea, oh since its rude not to introduce people. Ms. Whickle this is Clay, Kimiko, and Omi." He said introducing us, and we all smiled.

"Oh, Kimiko? Such a pretty name, and pretty girl. Are you and Raimundo together?" She asks me, and I blush and look at Rai for help.

"Um, not really." I answer looking at the ground.

"Well that's a shame, Raimundo is such a good boy." She says with a smile and she turns back to Rai. I could tell my blush was getting deeper with ever passing second, but I try to hide it.

Rai smiled but pushed off the subject, "so Cassie and Jamie wanted me to bring them down here to pick berries?" He asks.

"Yes, yes. They know where the bushes are, the Mr. is asleep finally after a few days of restless flu."

"Oh, I see. Hes sick, is there any man's work you need a done?" He asks, and she looks around.

"Well, it would be nice if you could move that wood to the back and stack it in the wood shed." She pointed to a bunch of wood over in the corner by an old truck.

"Sure, me and Clay can do that while Kimiko and Omi help Cass and Jamie." Rai says and takes a basket the lady hands to him and gives it to me.

They quickly say goodbyes or good luck and she goes inside, leaving us out here. Cassie drags Omi off, after telling Rai to hurry up with he wood, and me and Jamie follow leaving Clay and Rai to move wood.

"So you should go out with my brother," wow. How blunt can you be?

"With Rai? No, no, doesn't he have so hot girl here to spoon over?" I ask, really hoping the answer is a no.

She pauses for a moment, "Well actually..." My heart sank as she paused again, "I'm not sure if him and Alex ever broke up."

My head was spinning, I didn't know who Alex was but I was already full of jealousy and hurt. He never said anything about dating someone, he never showed the signs. What if he was dating someone and I've been taking kindness as flirting or, OH GOD KIMIKO HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?! I mentally yelled at myself, I wanted to cry. I love him, I've loved him since I first met him.

And he already has so lucky, probably hot, Brazilian girlfriend?

_***Raimundo's POV***_

Me and Clay found an old, OLD, wheelbarrow and used it to move the wood into the small wood shed. It was a lot of work, but with Mr. Whickle sick someone has to help.

The Whickle family has always been good to mine, we use to play with their grandchildren when they came for the summer. Cassie and Jamie come her a lot to help Mrs. Whickle with chores, its good for them to get out of the house away from the overwhelmed people who are always around my house. Mostly mom, Haylin, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Penny.

_**(A/N:**__ I realized that Haylin is the name of the evil side in the show, but I was actually just using random names so there's no connection between her and evil.__**)**_

I feel bad for Kimmy being stuck with my two younger sisters, they can be a handful sometimes. I wonder how she's doing...

Hope she doesn't go crazy, I mentally laugh and continue working with Clay as Dojo rode in the wheelbarrow back and forth.

I had tell him to hide earlier because of course people out hear don't take nicely to snakes unless its the harmless kind, and and green and yellow one looks anything but harmless. He wasn't please with being stuffed in my shirt, but it could have saved his life.


	5. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**(IMPORTANT A/N:** _I changed the rating because of this one chapter, there's a lot of cussing and a some violence_. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**)**

_***Raimundo's POV***_

After we were done at Mr. Whickle's, we all headed back to my house. Kimiko, Omi, and Clay were listening to Jamie and Cassie while I kind of zoned out thinking about things.

_*Flash Back Raimundo's POV*_

"Daddy were are you going?" Jamie yelled on the front porch watching our drunk dad half stagger, half walk down the dirt road after a heated fight with our mom. Jamie, being three years old, didn't understand like our older brothers and I did. Everyone else is inside so I sit out with her, when she tried to chase after him I wrapped her in my arms holding her back. I was only ten at the time, but I was still mature and cared about my family.

Our mom sat crying on the couch her arms around my oldest brother Fernando, James calling Haylin to come home, while Fernando attempted to comfort mom. I pulled Jamie into my lap, her kicking and punching still in an attempt to get away, and she cried.

Finally after crying into my chest for an hour she had cried herself to sleep, dehydration had taken over and made her sleepy. I picked her up and went inside, everyone else had gone to bed already.

Jamie's room was upstairs next to mine, so I tucked her in and turned on her small turtle night-light. After that I went outside and ran, like no tomorrow I ran. To my tree, the place I felt safest.

Sitting there I swore I would get my father back on day, I swore I'd make him pay for hurting my family.

Six long years later I found myself sneaking out a lot to go town, meeting with a bunch of rebels who had become my friends. Breaking rules, every rule possible. But I hide it from my family, if my mother ever found out she would be crushed. But I couldn't take just sitting out for the sleepless nights, I needed to do something. Anything. And this is what it brought me, a life of sneaking out and braking rules.

One sleepless night I left and walked to town, following the dark road that was only lit by the moon light. Nothing knew for me really, it was almost a nightly thing except on Monday. But tonight would be different. I texted everyone I knew but no one was up, so tonight it would just be me. Normally I would have Beaker with me, but not tonight. Normally I don't go out on a Monday night, so Beaker wasn't up waiting for me. And I was okay with that.

Just me, fun.

Fun.

When I made it to town it was clear it was a week day because it town had little activity around, I turned around to start making my way home since there was nothing else to do. Many small businesses were already closed, only the bar and twenty-four hour Smart Shop _(basically like a small Wal-Mart with like foods and stuff)_ were open this late. Being midnight, the bar is normally open till one and yes I would know considering the fact that my father pretty much lived there before.

Suddenly a hand grabs me by the shirt and pulls me up to eye to eye level with this big guy who looked to be in his fifties or so, he smelled of alcohol and heavy cigar smoke. His tuxedo and hat, his smile missed a top tooth on his left side, the horrible look on unkindness in his eyes, his greasy black hair that was starting to turn gray from age, a scar going from the right corner of his mouth to the bottom of his pointed chin, it all made me want to gag.

"Hey, Pedrosa... Fancy seeing you here boy." He said in a coy tone, his intoxicating breath chocking me.

"Two words man, breath mint..." I said sarcastically, pretty stupid of me really but I've always been this way. Sarcasm, for the moments in life that are so crappy you just have to.

He growled and pinned me to the wall of the bar, Beaker barking and growling like mad.

"Listen here kid, your papa? Owes me money, so you take a little message home to him for me okay?" He says with a wicked smile that makes my skin crawl.

I open my mouth to tell him my father left has been gone for six years, but before I could say anything a fit slammed into my stomach knocking the air out of me. Another punch connected to my face and he pulled me off the wall before slamming me back into it, my head blasted with pain like it was being crushed, as another punch met my face.

My head felt like it was being crushed by a million hands pushing on it, my eyes had a hard time focusing as everything blurred.

"I never asked you to speak kid, did I? No listen up, tell your daddy that if he doesn't pay up I will hunt him down and kill him."

I opened my mouth again to reply, to tell him my father left years ago. I wanted to fight back against him, but I couldn't free myself from his grasp.

"Listen here old man," I paused as I was about to let the anger of sixteen years out, "my worthless father left us and if you want that scum bag you'll have to get him yourself. Anyways, get off me you worthless piece of-"

I was cut off by him closing off the air to my lungs, I couldn't breath I was fighting for any small gasp of air I could get in my already sore lungs. My neck burned as I could feel more buses that would be forming in a few hours, my lungs screamed for air, my legs kicked empty air, and my hands ripped scratches into my attacker's arm as I fought for freedom.

I feel the grip loosen enough for me to breath again, but I can't get away. I my chest burned for air, heaving up and down. I could feel something in my chest building up, something I didn't understand. It wasn't my burning lungs, or my broken heart, not even my ribs, actually it wasn't really pain at all. I didn't know what it was. It felt powerful, light, almost felt like it was trying to blast my chest open.

"Raimundo, the youngest of Pedrosa sons, your father is living hell of my existence. How disgusting, nightmare. So I heard right then? He left that horrible family, to live a wonderful life with an amazing, young, sexy, and no to mention rich girl from the bar? Smart man..."

"A stupid man, a worthless one!" I managed to shout before he cut off air to my throat again, only loosing a little this time.

"You might look a little like him, but you sure don't have his cowardly trait. I suppose that came from that wretched mother of yours... What was her name again? Pema?" He smirked.

I'd had enough, I'm wasn't going to sit there and let him talk bad about my mother. No way. The feeling in my chest finally let loose, and blasted through my veins. My hands. Back fell my attacker, to the ground a good twelve feet away from me.

He grunted with effort as he pushing his half drunken body up for another go, this time I ran and moved behind him kicking his feet out from under him using my enhanced wind speed.

"W-What the hell are you?! You freak! Monster! A damn freak of nature! No son of any human!" He shouted, his eyes wide with fear as she was shacking trying to crawl backwards away from me.

I myself was scared after finding out about my knew powers, but his reaction was what really scared me. What if that's what everyone else thought of me too? A monster, or freak of nature? So I did what I've always done, I ran away.

I didn't stop till I got to my tree, and I cried. At sixteen years old I cried my heart out, from years of pain. Ten years of growing up watching my parents fight, six years of watching my mother in pain from sickness, a total of sixteen years watching my mother in pain from everything, now this?

What if he tells everyone and they get scared of me? What if I am a monster? What will they do to my family?

What will mom think?

Will she tell me to leave and I'm a unwelcome monster?!

Tears blurred my vision as I let it all go, sixteen years of pain and anger that was bottled up finally comes out. Hours I sat in my tree, hours. I cried myself into a dehydrated sleep, dreaming of mom being healthy and the family happy. Without my father.

_*End of flash back*_

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Kimiko stopped in front of me, causing me to crash into her and we both landed on the ground.

"Hey Kimiko watch out," I complained standing up and reached a hand down to her.

"Sorry but Rai, your family doesn't know we are here yet... What if they don't like us?" her timid tone made me almost laugh as I pulled her to her feet.

"No worries, they will love you guys." It was true, my family always loved anyone I brought home. Well almost anyone, I always tired to keep my rebel friends away so my family wouldn't flip.

Kimiko didn't say anything, just nodded her head. I looked around at Omi and Clay, my sisters must have already ran off to the house.

"Come on, I'll take you over there first." I told them, leading the way with Dojo on my shoulders.

As I reached the house, I noticed Uncle Vernon and Aunt Penny talking with my grandma. They all sat in the chairs around a small table in the front yard, they were all playing some card game but looked up as I came though the gate.

"Hey, there's some people I want you guys to meet." I called out only laud enough for them to hear, in case mom was asleep I wouldn't wake her. They nodded and watched us walk up, beaker on my heals as always.

"Guys this is my Aunt Penny, Uncle Vernon, and Grandma Lu." I told my friends with an out reached hand pointing to each person, then turned to my family. "This is Omi, Clay, and Kimiko."

"T-that snake around your neck Rai?! I've never seen one with those colors, maybe a river snake?!" My Aunt Penny forced her voice to stay low, even though she watched to scream.

"No, hes a dragon. This is Dojo." I explained holding my hands up to calm her.

"Dragon?" Uncle Vernon asked, eyeing Dojo. Clearly trying very hard not to laugh, hes never been a big believer in stuff like magic and dragons.

"The one who came to pick you up all those years ago?" Asked a voice from inside the screen door.

"Haylin?" I asked, almost shocked. After our father left she only came back for a few days, I was gone most of the time in my tree. When she left to go back to medical school I didn't see her again, I guess after she finished school she came back to help here.

"Yes brother," she smiled softly as she stepped outside. "Mom told me about how a gigantic dragon picked you up early one morning and how I was needed back home."

She wrapped me in her arms, my older sister has never really been there for me... But it didn't matter now, she was right in front of me offering comfort.

Her long dark brown hair pulled up into a high pony-tail but it still fell to her shoulders, she wore a pair of cut off jean shorts and a plain yellow tank-top, her nails pained green, and she had a green belt to match. Soccer colors for the team our family liked, the Bull Heads. _(I completely made that up so, its not legit. I don't know anything about soccer.)_

"Guys, this is my older sister Haylin." I sensed them shiver a little, which made me laugh lightly. "Don't worry guys, _the_ haylin and _Haylin_ are completely different."

She looked at me with a confused look but I just shrugged it off telling her I'd explain later, then I pulled them off to the soccer field.

I saw Fernando kicking the soccer ball impatiently on his knees up into the air, as James lay on his back watching the clouds I guess, everyone else just kind of doing their own things.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" I called out and they all jumped up, smiling.

"Lets get this game sta-" James jumped up shouting before stopping mid sentience.

"Who are they?" Matt asked looking pretty shocked.

"Guys, there's are my partners at the temple. This is Clay, Omi, and Kimiko." I put a hand on Kimiko's shoulder. "And this is James and Fernando my brothers. Mike, Matt, Danny, and Tristan are my cousins." I pointed everyone out.

After a few rounds of playing Dojo told everyone it was time for them to go, I didn't want to see them go. I enjoyed sharing them my home, and they haven't even got to see it all yet.

I frowned, "hey the next shin gong wu that reveals itself... If you guys have time... Pick me up..." I said my eyes wanted to look down at the ground but I forced myself to smile and look at them.

"Sure thing, and we'll come back as soon as possible!" Kimiko told me hugging me, and I wrapped my arms around her. Her sweet smell wrapped around my nose, almost like torment to me. My sweater was baggy on her but I loved the way she wore it, I know it was a stupid thought of mine but I liked to think it was meant to be shared between us.

I had my back to everyone, who were still talking, and no one could see Kimiko as she stood in front of me still wrapped into a hug. Clearly because she was shorter and a bit smaller then me, I'm sure all they could see is her arms and maybe a bit of black hair.

"Please Rai, when this is all over please come back... Don't stay..." She whispered so that only I could hear.

"Kimiko? What makes you think I would stay?" I whispered back.

"This dream I had," she pulled away from the hug and I could see tears and pain in her eyes.

"A dream? That I wouldn't come back to the temple?"

"Mhm," she looked away and tears pushed over and ran down her face.

"Don't worry," I told her while pulling he face into my hands and wiping the tears away. "I promise I'll come back no matter what."

She smiled and wrapped me into another hug as she whipped the rest of the tears away, when she let go Dojo had already turned to his larger form and everyone was climbing on. I helped her up and stood back as Dojo lifted off, I waved as they left and I could have swear Kimiko blew me a kiss.

After we all continued the soccer game. Kimiko and my last conversation distracting me from the game, and our team wasn't playing so good. We kept losing to our cousins, until finally Aunt Penny called us for dinner.

All in all, today was a pretty good day. But I have this heavy feeling that tomorrow wouldn't be so good...


End file.
